The Indelible Medafighter
by Tom Brightblade
Summary: Zane Alundre teams up with Rokusho.
1. Default Chapter

THE INDELIBLE MEDAFIGHTER By: Tom Neal Chapter 1: Rokusho  
  
14 year old Zane Alundre sat in English class. He opened his mouth and yawned. Zane was 5'6'', had black hair and green eyes. He wasn't popular at school, but he wasn't a loser either. "There's going to be a big robattle after school," Whispered his best friend, Cory, to him. Zane perked up at the mention of a robattle. "What medafighters? Zane whispered back. He had leaned part way over his deck in an attempt to reply to Cory's statement. "Mr. Alundre!," Thundered Mrs. Jingman, "I will not tolerate talking in my class." She glared at him with such wrath that Zane leaned back into place, picked up his book, and replied, "Yes, Mrs. Jingman." Zane didn't talk to anyone for the rest of class, nor did he pay attention either. Zane was practically the only kid who didn't have a medabot. His dad had died 2 years ago, and his mom worked all day, so he didn't get to see her much. That was the reason, of course, why he didn't have a medabot, he couldn't afford it. He earned $400 last year to buy one, but his mom needed some extra cash around the house, so he willingly gave it up. After a while, he had given up on getting a medabot. Although, he had spent hours in his room memorizing and studying facts and figures on medabots. He had the most knowledge out of his grade when it came to them. "Zane..Zane!," shouted Cory as he shook the daydreaming teen. "Huh what?" Zane said coming back to reality. "Let's go! Its time to watch that robattle, " beamed Cory as he pulled Zane along. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Zane and Cory rushed to the robattle. Zane watched, absorbing in all the attacks, skills, and strategies. He looked up to the top of the administration building only for a second, to notice a white, beetle type medabot. Zane stared at it, eyes transfixed in awe of the powerful and legendary looking medabot. Zane scanned around it, looking for its medafighter. He was no where to be seen. "How can this be?", Zane whispered aloud to himself. "A medabot without a medafighter, no way!" The medabot jumped from the building and alighted on the ground. Zane started to run after it and dodged in and out of people. He seemed to be the only one who noticed the mystery medabot. He noticed the amazing physical abilities of the medabot's movements. "Amazing!", stated Zane, "I must follow him!" Zane ran after the medabot. After awhile, the medabot noticed a pursuer after him. Zane began to pant, good thing he was in top shape. He cleared through an ally and ended up in a park. He looked around for a brief second. "Greetings," said a voice in a tree above him. Zane quickly shot his head back scanning for the voice. "Were you looking for me?," asked the mysterious medabot as he plummeted out of the tree and landed on the ground with notable grace. "Who are you and where is your medafighter?" Zane inquired. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "My name...is of no importance, and I have no medafighter." The medabot replied to Zane's question. "But how can that be?" Zane inquired, "A medabot cannot function without a medafighter." "If you insist, I belong to Dr. Hushi," replied the mystery medabot. Zane pondered on who Dr. Hushi was. Wait! Wasn't he the professor that Dr. Aki worked under? Zane understood somewhat now. "I see, Dr. Hushi was really the one who created medabots." Zane waited patiently for the medabot's answer. "That is correct." The medabot said, "You know much of us do you?" Zane thought a second before he answered. "Yes, I know more than many people do about medabots, said Zane as he looked to the ground, "But I can't afford a medabot of my own." "How unfortunate," stated the medabot, "One with your knowledge could win many a robattle." "What about you? Dr. Hushi was murdered by the Rubberobo gang 10 years ago in Japan." Zane said, though he did not know if the medabot would get mad because of it. "You know your facts well. Yes, he was. I miss him..." The medabot looked to the ground and twitched in memory. "I never was allowed to robattle, I was more of a helper to him." "You never got to robattle? I saw your amazing moves when I was following you. They're the best moves I've ever seen!" Zane said with admiration. "Thank you. I am honored." The medabot replied. Zane looked at the medabot in more of a technical way this time. "You have a rare medal don't you," Zane asked. "Yes, I do....How did you know?" the medabot replied "I just do." Zane finished. He would ask once again. "What is your name, and please tell me." "I am..Rokusho." the medabot replied, "And you are?" Rokusho asked solemnly. "I am Zane Alundre." Zane retorted, "I am honored to meet you, Rokusho." Zane gave a small bow, because he wanted to impress the medabot. "I state a proposition." Rokusho said, "I would like to have a strong medafighter who will be a great victor with me by his side." "Are you serious?" Zane asked with excitement, "I am the one you have been searching for, Rokusho, I swear it. "I promise you no easy road." "I know, I am willing," Zane said. He crossed his fingers, the moment of truth was about to arrive. Rokusho moved towards Zane and stopped right in front of him. He pulled a medawatch from unseen place. He put in Zane's hand and closed it over the watch. "We will never give up." Rokusho said with a solemn expression. Zane took the shining white watch and strapped on to his left wrist. He kneeled down to decrease his stature to parallel that of Rokusho. "Yes, we will go all the way. I will not stop till I am the number one ranked medafighter in America." Zane replied.  
  
Zane unlocked the door to his house and strode in with Rokusho behind him. He was happy now. He would show that he as the epitome of strategy and power. "C'mon on up to my room..I mean are room." Zane shrugged. Rokusho stopped for a second to say something. "I have not had a home in 10 years. I welcome it with joy." Rokusho stated. Zane nodded and motioned for him to follow. They both walked up the stairs and Zane flung open the door and flipped the light switch on. "Well here it is," said Zane while sitting down on the bed. Rokusho inspected the room and seemed to be pleased with it. He walked around a little absorbing it all in. Zane looked at his medawatch, it was 8:00 PM. "Mom will be getting home soon, Rokusho. She'll be so happy that were a team." Zane said with a proud tone. Rokusho nodded. "Your room is nice, I will enjoy living here." He replied. Zane smiled and was just about to say something when a thought popped into his mind. "Oh.I forgot," Zane yelled as he bent down beside his bed. He pulled on something and a trundle bed popped out from under the bed. "This is your bed." He said, hoping that his medabot would like it. "It suites me, don't worry and lighten up. Were going to be best friends now, you don't have to please me with every little thing." Rokusho retorted. "Yeah your right, I'm sorry," said Zane. He set up the bed to accommodate Rokusho. "It's quite alright, Zane," Answered the medabot, "I can do it myself." "Zane, I'm home, honey", Said a voice from downstairs. Zane looked up from what he was doing. "Come Rokusho, it is time."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Yup, that's right!  
  
"Wow, that's great honey," said Mrs. Alundre as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "I'm sure you will make a great medafighter." "Thanks Mom, I'm glad you think so." Replied Zane as he and Rokusho studied up on some medabot strategies that he had recorded in some books awhile back. Zane flipped the pages mulling on each tactical maneuver. He looked over to Rokusho who was reading with precision. The medabot had an aura around him that made him seem so different than other medabots. He was cool, calm and efficient. But he also had a mystical side to him, like he had more knowledge about robattling than Zane knew about. "Zane dear it's 10:00. You have school tomorrow, so you should turn in." Mrs. Alundre said as she was finishing a task in the kitchen. "Yes, Mom we'll go to bed, good night," Zane strode back up the steps once again and threw his shirt off onto his computer chair and layed down in bed. "Good night, Zane," Rokusho said, "I look forward to tomorrow." With that he layed down and pulled a blanket over his metal body. "Good night, Rokusho. May you dream of glorious robattles."  
  
Zane sat up in his bed. He had not been able to sleep all night because of the anticipation of what lyied head. He pressed the indiglow button on his medawatch and looked at the time. 3:00 AM. He remained staring at the white watch without taking his eyes from it. This watch would be his whole life from now on, and he would not let anything happen to it or his medabot, Rokusho. I will stand above all medafighters. None shall stop me. I will be the one who will not lose thought Zane. He took his former position of lying down and after awhile, drifted asleep dreaming of glorious battles that awaited him.  
  
Zane awoke bright and early. He got out of bed and noticed that Rokusho's bed was already made and there was no sign of him anywhere. Zane got a shirt out of his dresser and pulled it on. He walked downstairs with a yawn and scratched his chest. He looked around for his medabot and found him talking with his mother. "Morning dear, breakfast is ready." Mrs. Alundre said as she set a plate of bacon on the table. Zane walked over and sat down beside Rokusho. "Zane, look," Rokusho said softly as he handed a paper to his medafighter. Zane took the paper and looked at the front page. He read intently. "They moved the annual Redmond Junior High 8th grade robattling tournament to next week? Rokusho, this is great! I'll win my grade's tournament!" "Yes, that is our goal. But we must work hard," Rokusho stated as he took the paper back. "Well I must be going dears," said their mom as she put her coat on, and drove away in her car. "Yeah, we need to get going too," Zane said. He grabbed his backpack and put on his shoes. Rokusho put on his tattered cloak that he always wore. "Why are you always wearing that?", Zane inquired. "Professor Hushi gave it to me one day." Retorted Rokusho as they both walked out the door. They walked down the sidewalk and Zane's heart pumped harder and harder with every step. Rokusho was also anxious, for today he would prove his worth. They finally reached the school grounds and walked to the square where everyone hung about before school. Cory walked over to Zane with his own medabot, Delver, who was a dwarfish looking medabot. "Zane! Who's that medabot behind you?!," asked Cory as he stared at Rokusho. "Cory and Delver, meet Rokusho, my medabot." Zane said haughtily. Rokusho stepped forward and bowed but said nothing. "How did you get him?" ,asked Cory. Zane shook his head and held up his hand. "It's too long of a story to explain," Zane replied, "I'll tell you sometime." Cory was impressed with the look of the medabot. Just then a bully walked up from a corner and grabbed Zane by the collar of his shirt. "Where'd you get the fancy medabot, Zane?" ,asked the bully as he threw Zane to the ground, "That girly thing couldn't be a flower type medabot." He laughed loudly, though no one cared to join him. Zane stood back up and pulled Rokusho back as the medabot took offense. "Then why don't we find out, Ned? I challenge you to a robattle." Zane said more calmly then he felt. "Then it's agreed!" shouted an old man as he ran up to them. He had a referee shirt on with black pants. "I, Mr. Referee, declare this robattle a submission match. Medafighters ready?," "There's no way you can take on MetalArm!" ,shouted Ned as his big huge silver metal medabot rolled in front of him. "Robattle!" , announced Mr. Referee as he made a motion with his right arm to go. "Rokusho, Chanbara Sword!," Zane said calmly into his medawatch. Rokusho jumped sky high and then plunged his sword into MetalArm's body automatically causing it to cease function. "Cease function, the winner is Zane!" announced Mr. Referee, "Submit one metapart to Zane." "Gosh..fine!" shouted the bully as he transferred metal rolling legs to Zane's medawatch. "Well done, Rokusho." ,Congratulated Zane to his medabot. Rokusho walked back to Zane's side and said nothing. Cory's mouth hung open as did his medabot's. 


	2. Yup, that's right!

THE INDELIBLE MEDAFIGHTER By: Tom Neal Chapter 1: Rokusho  
  
14 year old Zane Alundre sat in English class. He opened his mouth and yawned. Zane was 5'6'', had black hair and green eyes. He wasn't popular at school, but he wasn't a loser either. "There's going to be a big robattle after school," Whispered his best friend, Cory, to him. Zane perked up at the mention of a robattle. "What medafighters? Zane whispered back. He had leaned part way over his deck in an attempt to reply to Cory's statement. "Mr. Alundre!," Thundered Mrs. Jingman, "I will not tolerate talking in my class." She glared at him with such wrath that Zane leaned back into place, picked up his book, and replied, "Yes, Mrs. Jingman." Zane didn't talk to anyone for the rest of class, nor did he pay attention either. Zane was practically the only kid who didn't have a medabot. His dad had died 2 years ago, and his mom worked all day, so he didn't get to see her much. That was the reason, of course, why he didn't have a medabot, he couldn't afford it. He earned $400 last year to buy one, but his mom needed some extra cash around the house, so he willingly gave it up. After a while, he had given up on getting a medabot. Although, he had spent hours in his room memorizing and studying facts and figures on medabots. He had the most knowledge out of his grade when it came to them. "Zane..Zane!," shouted Cory as he shook the daydreaming teen. "Huh what?" Zane said coming back to reality. "Let's go! Its time to watch that robattle, " beamed Cory as he pulled Zane along. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Zane and Cory rushed to the robattle. Zane watched, absorbing in all the attacks, skills, and strategies. He looked up to the top of the administration building only for a second, to notice a white, beetle type medabot. Zane stared at it, eyes transfixed in awe of the powerful and legendary looking medabot. Zane scanned around it, looking for its medafighter. He was no where to be seen. "How can this be?", Zane whispered aloud to himself. "A medabot without a medafighter, no way!" The medabot jumped from the building and alighted on the ground. Zane started to run after it and dodged in and out of people. He seemed to be the only one who noticed the mystery medabot. He noticed the amazing physical abilities of the medabot's movements. "Amazing!", stated Zane, "I must follow him!" Zane ran after the medabot. After awhile, the medabot noticed a pursuer after him. Zane began to pant, good thing he was in top shape. He cleared through an ally and ended up in a park. He looked around for a brief second. "Greetings," said a voice in a tree above him. Zane quickly shot his head back scanning for the voice. "Were you looking for me?," asked the mysterious medabot as he plummeted out of the tree and landed on the ground with notable grace. "Who are you and where is your medafighter?" Zane inquired. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "My name...is of no importance, and I have no medafighter." The medabot replied to Zane's question. "But how can that be?" Zane inquired, "A medabot cannot function without a medafighter." "If you insist, I belong to Dr. Hushi," replied the mystery medabot. Zane pondered on who Dr. Hushi was. Wait! Wasn't he the professor that Dr. Aki worked under? Zane understood somewhat now. "I see, Dr. Hushi was really the one who created medabots." Zane waited patiently for the medabot's answer. "That is correct." The medabot said, "You know much of us do you?" Zane thought a second before he answered. "Yes, I know more than many people do about medabots, said Zane as he looked to the ground, "But I can't afford a medabot of my own." "How unfortunate," stated the medabot, "One with your knowledge could win many a robattle." "What about you? Dr. Hushi was murdered by the Rubberobo gang 10 years ago in Japan." Zane said, though he did not know if the medabot would get mad because of it. "You know your facts well. Yes, he was. I miss him..." The medabot looked to the ground and twitched in memory. "I never was allowed to robattle, I was more of a helper to him." "You never got to robattle? I saw your amazing moves when I was following you. They're the best moves I've ever seen!" Zane said with admiration. "Thank you. I am honored." The medabot replied. Zane looked at the medabot in more of a technical way this time. "You have a rare medal don't you," Zane asked. "Yes, I do....How did you know?" the medabot replied "I just do." Zane finished. He would ask once again. "What is your name, and please tell me." "I am..Rokusho." the medabot replied, "And you are?" Rokusho asked solemnly. "I am Zane Alundre." Zane retorted, "I am honored to meet you, Rokusho." Zane gave a small bow, because he wanted to impress the medabot. "I state a proposition." Rokusho said, "I would like to have a strong medafighter who will be a great victor with me by his side." "Are you serious?" Zane asked with excitement, "I am the one you have been searching for, Rokusho, I swear it. "I promise you no easy road." "I know, I am willing," Zane said. He crossed his fingers, the moment of truth was about to arrive. Rokusho moved towards Zane and stopped right in front of him. He pulled a medawatch from unseen place. He put in Zane's hand and closed it over the watch. "We will never give up." Rokusho said with a solemn expression. Zane took the shining white watch and strapped on to his left wrist. He kneeled down to decrease his stature to parallel that of Rokusho. "Yes, we will go all the way. I will not stop till I am the number one ranked medafighter in America." Zane replied.  
  
Zane unlocked the door to his house and strode in with Rokusho behind him. He was happy now. He would show that he as the epitome of strategy and power. "C'mon on up to my room..I mean are room." Zane shrugged. Rokusho stopped for a second to say something. "I have not had a home in 10 years. I welcome it with joy." Rokusho stated. Zane nodded and motioned for him to follow. They both walked up the stairs and Zane flung open the door and flipped the light switch on. "Well here it is," said Zane while sitting down on the bed. Rokusho inspected the room and seemed to be pleased with it. He walked around a little absorbing it all in. Zane looked at his medawatch, it was 8:00 PM. "Mom will be getting home soon, Rokusho. She'll be so happy that were a team." Zane said with a proud tone. Rokusho nodded. "Your room is nice, I will enjoy living here." He replied. Zane smiled and was just about to say something when a thought popped into his mind. "Oh.I forgot," Zane yelled as he bent down beside his bed. He pulled on something and a trundle bed popped out from under the bed. "This is your bed." He said, hoping that his medabot would like it. "It suites me, don't worry and lighten up. Were going to be best friends now, you don't have to please me with every little thing." Rokusho retorted. "Yeah your right, I'm sorry," said Zane. He set up the bed to accommodate Rokusho. "It's quite alright, Zane," Answered the medabot, "I can do it myself." "Zane, I'm home, honey", Said a voice from downstairs. Zane looked up from what he was doing. "Come Rokusho, it is time."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Yup, that's right!  
  
"Wow, that's great honey," said Mrs. Alundre as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "I'm sure you will make a great medafighter." "Thanks Mom, I'm glad you think so." Replied Zane as he and Rokusho studied up on some medabot strategies that he had recorded in some books awhile back. Zane flipped the pages mulling on each tactical maneuver. He looked over to Rokusho who was reading with precision. The medabot had an aura around him that made him seem so different than other medabots. He was cool, calm and efficient. But he also had a mystical side to him, like he had more knowledge about robattling than Zane knew about. "Zane dear it's 10:00. You have school tomorrow, so you should turn in." Mrs. Alundre said as she was finishing a task in the kitchen. "Yes, Mom we'll go to bed, good night," Zane strode back up the steps once again and threw his shirt off onto his computer chair and layed down in bed. "Good night, Zane," Rokusho said, "I look forward to tomorrow." With that he layed down and pulled a blanket over his metal body. "Good night, Rokusho. May you dream of glorious robattles."  
  
Zane sat up in his bed. He had not been able to sleep all night because of the anticipation of what lyied head. He pressed the indiglow button on his medawatch and looked at the time. 3:00 AM. He remained staring at the white watch without taking his eyes from it. This watch would be his whole life from now on, and he would not let anything happen to it or his medabot, Rokusho. I will stand above all medafighters. None shall stop me. I will be the one who will not lose thought Zane. He took his former position of lying down and after awhile, drifted asleep dreaming of glorious battles that awaited him.  
  
Zane awoke bright and early. He got out of bed and noticed that Rokusho's bed was already made and there was no sign of him anywhere. Zane got a shirt out of his dresser and pulled it on. He walked downstairs with a yawn and scratched his chest. He looked around for his medabot and found him talking with his mother. "Morning dear, breakfast is ready." Mrs. Alundre said as she set a plate of bacon on the table. Zane walked over and sat down beside Rokusho. "Zane, look," Rokusho said softly as he handed a paper to his medafighter. Zane took the paper and looked at the front page. He read intently. "They moved the annual Redmond Junior High 8th grade robattling tournament to next week? Rokusho, this is great! I'll win my grade's tournament!" "Yes, that is our goal. But we must work hard," Rokusho stated as he took the paper back. "Well I must be going dears," said their mom as she put her coat on, and drove away in her car. "Yeah, we need to get going too," Zane said. He grabbed his backpack and put on his shoes. Rokusho put on his tattered cloak that he always wore. "Why are you always wearing that?", Zane inquired. "Professor Hushi gave it to me one day." Retorted Rokusho as they both walked out the door. They walked down the sidewalk and Zane's heart pumped harder and harder with every step. Rokusho was also anxious, for today he would prove his worth. They finally reached the school grounds and walked to the square where everyone hung about before school. Cory walked over to Zane with his own medabot, Delver, who was a dwarfish looking medabot. "Zane! Who's that medabot behind you?!," asked Cory as he stared at Rokusho. "Cory and Delver, meet Rokusho, my medabot." Zane said haughtily. Rokusho stepped forward and bowed but said nothing. "How did you get him?" ,asked Cory. Zane shook his head and held up his hand. "It's too long of a story to explain," Zane replied, "I'll tell you sometime." Cory was impressed with the look of the medabot. Just then a bully walked up from a corner and grabbed Zane by the collar of his shirt. "Where'd you get the fancy medabot, Zane?" ,asked the bully as he threw Zane to the ground, "That girly thing couldn't be a flower type medabot." He laughed loudly, though no one cared to join him. Zane stood back up and pulled Rokusho back as the medabot took offense. "Then why don't we find out, Ned? I challenge you to a robattle." Zane said more calmly then he felt. "Then it's agreed!" shouted an old man as he ran up to them. He had a referee shirt on with black pants. "I, Mr. Referee, declare this robattle a submission match. Medafighters ready?," "There's no way you can take on MetalArm!" ,shouted Ned as his big huge silver metal medabot rolled in front of him. "Robattle!" , announced Mr. Referee as he made a motion with his right arm to go. "Rokusho, Chanbara Sword!," Zane said calmly into his medawatch. Rokusho jumped sky high and then plunged his sword into MetalArm's body automatically causing it to cease function. "Cease function, the winner is Zane!" announced Mr. Referee, "Submit one metapart to Zane." "Gosh..fine!" shouted the bully as he transferred metal rolling legs to Zane's medawatch. "Well done, Rokusho." ,Congratulated Zane to his medabot. Rokusho walked back to Zane's side and said nothing. Cory's mouth hung open as did his medabot's. "Holy biscuits!," shouted Cory as he regained senses from be flabbergasted, "Radical." Ned ran off with his non-functioning medabot. Zane nodded in satisfaction. This is going to be more easier then I thought, wait! I can't think like this, I must not overestimate myself Thought Zane. "Well done." A voice from nowhere said solemnly. Zane quickly looked around, and saw someone standing on top of the only tree that was in the outdoor lobby. The figure was about 5'7" and had black hair. He wore plain clothes and Zane recognized him to be Leon Hector, number 3 ranked in America. "Leon Hector? What are you doing here?" Zane inquired. Cory looked up to the top of the tree where the medafighter was standing. "Woah how much cool stuff can happen in one day?" Cory inquired with such excitement, " This is too much!" "My family moved here from Oregon. I didn't want to be noticed, so I jumped into this tree before anyone could see me." "But why reveal yourself to us?" Rokusho asked. Leon flipped to the ground and stood up. "I expect great things from you, Zane. Think of me as your guide." Leon said as he started to walk away. He turned around only for a second to give Zane and Rokusho a thumbs up. Cory kept staring in Leon's direction long after he was gone. "I must go to class soon." Zane stated, "There is the place where medabots who belong to students here hang out. Delver will show you way." "Very well, Zane. Farewell..," said Rokusho coolly as he followed Cory's medabot. Zane and Cory split up and went to their classes. Zane looked at his medawatch. "Darn it's only 4th period!" he said very loudly without knowing, which caused everybody in his study hall to turn and look at him. He half-smiled and picked up his science textbook. "Zane Alundre." called his study hall teacher, "please remember to keep ALL comments to yourself at ALL times." Zane winced at the hiss in the ancient woman's voice. He stared at the wrinkled skin barely hanging on to her cheek. "Yes ma'am" he said while he turned back to his book gagging at the thought of her. After a long time, it seemed to Zane, the bell rang. He got up from his seat and left. He walked down the hallway, some people acknowledging his awesome victory against the class bully. He opened his locker and inside was $150 sitting on one of his books. "Woah! Where did this come from?!' Zane said out loud. He quickly turned around and looked for any hints on how this money could be in his locker. He found nothing. Zane turned back around and noticed a note under the money, and picked it up. It read: Dear Zane, Hi this Leon Hector. I left this money for you. I thought it might come in handy. I look forward to your future matches Ta Ta -Leon  
  
"This is great!" Zane said as he put the money in his wallet. He grabbed some books and replaced them with ones from his backpack. He closed his locker and noticed someone staring at him from a ways away. He looked at the guy who was crouched behind a locker and apparently the guy thought Zane could not see him. Zane shrugged and walked to class. Zane walked out of the school at the end of the day and met up with Rokusho who was waiting for him the only tree in the plaza. Rokusho flipped from the tree with amazing grace and landed perfectly as well. "Wow look at that Medabot!" said some 6th graders as they went by, "He's soooo cool! I want one that type!" Zane rolled his eyes and he and Rokusho left. "Zane," said Rokusho as they walked along side each other, "I think it would be best to start training." Zane nodded his head. "I agree..." said Zane as they reached their house. Zane changed into black cargo pants and a teal shirt. They went out to the backyard and Rokusho removed his tattered cloak. Zane unsheathed a samurai sword that he carried out with him. They stared at each other for only a second, each arranging their strategies and maneuvers in their minds. Suddenly Zane lunged at Rokusho. This however, did not catch the medabot off guard. He blocked with formidable skill and self-discipline to hold such a deadlock. Rokusho overpowered Zane and the medafighter flew back against a tree. He smirked and lunged back at his medabot. They went on clinging together their swords. After a few hours they both walked in and plopped down on the couch. Zane picked up the remote and turned on the tv. There was nothing on to watch. Zane shrugged and turned the tv off. Zane and Rokusho looked at each other at exactly the same time with exactly the same thing in their minds. "Well..Only one thing left to do, Rokusho." Zane stated as he threw a medabot's strategy book at his medabot. Rokusho nodded and read, engrossed in the book, as was Zane. The phone rang and Zane picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Hello? Zane?" asked a teenaged girls voice on the other side. "This is he." Retorted Zane as he wondered who could be calling him. "This is Alaina Wellington." Said the girl. "uh...hi, Alaina." Zane said with reluctance, "is there something you want?" He had no idea why one of the most popular girls in his grade was calling him. "Yes, I wanted to know about that awesome medabot all of my friends and I are talking about. What's his name?" Alaina asked. "His name is Rokusho. He's a stagbeetle type, and you shall find out more about him as time passes." "Uh, ok Zane. Are you sure?" she inquired. "Yup, that's right!" he said and hang up the phone. He had no intention on being mean but he had no idea why she had any interest in his medabot. He shrugged and went to bed. 


End file.
